Stargazing with Roger
by Ax The Andalite
Summary: Note, each chapter is a different story I have just so many American dad Fanficitons so I need somewhere to put them. Roger talks to Steve about his homeplanet, being homesick, without them actually having to go to his homeplanet. Klaus and Hayley make a sort of trade. Rated T for language, and gets a little bit sexual with Klaus and Hayley near the end, though not shippy.
1. Homeplanet Sick

**Setting- Out in The Smith's backyard, Roger has no Persona on, and is gazing up at the stars.**

Roger sighs, he looks up at the stars, as if in search for his homeplanet, he knew he should have got a persona, but knew he woulden't get caught at this time of night. Steve walks up to him, "Hey, Roger, your kind of keeping me up," he says. "Wait what, how?!" asks Roger, annoyed with Steve. "I was making no noise whatsoever..." he continues. "Umm Roger, I don't know if you relized it, but you were kind of talking about something loud enough for me to hear, your right by my room, you know." he says. "I'm sorry, Steve, I just miss my homeplanet, a lot." he says, "Well, Roger, you had the opportunity but you made Jeff go instead." says Steve, sitting next to him. "Steve, Roger, be quiet, i'm trying to sleep!" yells Francine down to them. Roger sighs, and looks at Steve, "That was until I relized how much I miss it," he says. "What was so appealing about it, anyway?" asks Steve. "Steve, shut up and let me tell the story," says Roger,

 _-Themesong-_

 **Setting-Hayley is at the kitchen table trying to finish a school report.-**

"I can't do this, it's too hard." she said. "Maybe... I could help," says Klaus, scooting his bowl up beside her. "Klaus, your a fish, a fish! And besides, what do you know about homework?" she asked. "I know a lot, in Germany, I learned a lot about homework, I will do your report if you have sex with me." he says. "Oh no Klaus, Roger has done something like this, except not sex, for junk food, whatever same thing. I'm not doing it unless if you do my report in advance." says Hayley, smirking. "Alright fine, as long as you promise." says Klaus.

 **Setting-Now inside,**

"Why did we have to go inside?" asks Steve. "Okay, number one reason, I have no persona, and also, because it was getting a little... cold out?" Roger responds. "No way Roger your not bothered by the cold." says Steve. "Whatever, just shut up, okay?" says Roger. "Okay, okay, fine. So please tell me about your homeplanet," says Steve. "Okay, well when I was younger, I had two siblings and at that point, two parents..." "We used to do a lot of fun stuff:"

 **-Flashback-**

"Brother, do you want to play with us?" asks Roger's younger sister. "Sure, lil' sis, what do you want to play?" asks Roger. "Play fight!" says Roger's also younger brother, coming up next to them, **-end of flashback-**

Roger smiled a sad smile. "Wow Roger, I wish my sister would not play fight with me, if you even call it "playing" says Steve, they sit on the couch. "Well for the most part, our planet is a baron wasteland, close to nothing, almost frozen,"

 **-Flashback-**

"Hey sister, want to go play in that iceberg?" Roger's brother asks. "Of course!" she says, they find a shrub "Maybe we can eat this," suggests Roger, the barren wasteland is a frozen platform of a planet almost. "Brother your the best," says his Sister, hugging him.

 **-back to subplot-**

"Okay Hayley, I did your report, now will you have sex with me?" asks Klaus. Hayley smiles and says "no way, I bet you did not even do the homework properly." she laughs.

 **-back to the main plot-**

"And...?" asks Steve, eager to hear more. "Well, I don't know, there really isn't much too it, I miss the mothership, I always dreamed of being on it." Roger says.

 **Flashback**

"Mommy? Whats that?" asks Roger, gazing up at the mothership, "Oh, the mothership, maybe someday you can go on it." his mother replies, smiling.

the flashback ends. Roger looks like he is about to cry. "Well, Steven, I don't want to tell you anymore about my planet because that will get the fans to get too used to it." Roger says, smiling again. "Alright, thats really interesting, though." says Steve. "Would you two please get to bed?! I'm trying to sleep!" Yells Francine. "Yeah, shut the hell up Roger and Steve, and Steve, you have school tomorrow, and it is 1:30 in the morning!" yells Stan. "Oh my god! School!" Yells Steve, quickly forgetting about Roger and running upstairs, worried that he would get no sleep.

 **-Subplot-**

"I can't believe I am doing this, at 1:30 AM and doing _it_ with a damn fish!" yells Hayley, in bed, "Let's just hope Jeff doesn't speak of this, .WORD about this ones it's over Klaus, okay?" she asks. "Sure, sure," says Klaus happily.


	2. The things we do for love

**Take note that the girl Steve is with is not with him long, like a real episode would do, she is not an OC of mine, nor a sue.**

 **The Setting takes place in Roger's attic, he is watching TV**

"What is this crap? American Bad, seriously?" he says, he begins to flip channels. Francine walks upstairs "Hey Roger, can I talk to you, about Stan?" she asks. "Sure, why though, is it about your anniversary?" asks Roger, he is soon at the counter of his bar, "Yeah, as always... He did not forget about it... he is just, discussing it." says Francine. "Discussing what?" asks Roger, seemingly bored. But then "Roger!" yells Steve, running upstairs, Stan following him, "Roger, I have to tell you something!" he yells. Roger gets up from the counter and backs away slowly.

 _Good Morning USA,_

 _I've got a feeling that it's gonna be a wonderful day!_

 _The sun in the sky has a smile on it's face_

 _And it's shining a salute to the american race!_

 _Oh boy it's swell to say_

 _Good morning USA, ow!_

Hayley is doing homework when Roger comes downstairs. "Whats up, Roger?" asks Hayley. "It's this family!" says Roger, unhappily sitting down. "Why are you talking to me about this? You have told me countless times you hate me, so why do you choose me to talk to me?" she says. "Because your the only one at the kitchen table!" whines Roger. "How about you just ignore the family?" asks Hayley. "Fine, Hayley, this is why I hate you the most." says Roger, leaving, Klaus laughs, and Steve comes in the room "Hayley, can you drive me to the prom? I have a date with a hot girl!" says Steve. "Fine Steve, I bet she will break up with you within a day or so." says Hayley, laughing.

Roger then says "Oh god, please don't tell me I have to be with Klaus." as he shoves his bowl off the table, breaking it. As Klaus gasps for air, Stan enters, "I reallly need help, I forgot Francine's anniversary. I need help with a gift." Stan says. Roger rolls his eyes, "Well I have recently made a new persona, I don't know if he would work?" Roger continues, he leaves for a minute, and reappears in a male persona, with black hair. "Yeah I think this persona is great at getting gifts." he says. "Thats great, Roger, let's just please get the gift." says Stan.

Hayley then says "Steve I have no idea how to get to your school, i've been driving around in circles for the past hour." she says angrily. "Oh my god! No! You were supposed to make a right turn!" he yells, as Hayley swerves to the right. "Great, now we have to walk." says Steve, looking at the broken down car. "In the dark, no way, little brother, I would do a lot for you, but not this. I'm calling Mom to pick us up." she begins to dial the number. "No! Come on Hayley, this is my only chance to lose my virginity!" he yells. "Yeah, thats never going to happen anyway," says Hayley, as she continues to dial numbers. "Oh my god! Hayley!" yells Steve. Hayley was beginning to talk "Hello-" she was going to continue, but she looks at Steve and sighs.

"Stan, i'm telling you, buy her something expensive," Roger said, "We have been looking all night for "the perfect gift" for Francine, i'm telling you, this persona is a big shopper, and knows what hes doing." said Roger."I am not spending $100 dollars on a stupid bracelet." said Stan, "Stan we are not going to go to every single store, lets just pick this, you can pay 100 dollars, you work for the damn CIA!" said Roger. "Fine, Roger, fine." said Stan.

Francine was at the kitchen table, making dinner, the same meal they had every night, while talking to Klaus "I am so freaking mad! Stan is a selfish jerk I don't even know why I stay with him!" she said, her usual yelling. "Maybe you could be with me instead?" Klaus made an attempt. "Klaus no, I know what your doing." said Francine.

Hayley sighed "Steve, sometimes the things I do for you are ridiculous." they were walking in a muddy forest, and just arrived there. "Yeah I really hope she doesn't leave." said Steve, as they arrived to his school, Hayley and Steve walked in, Hayley pushed him in, and then waited outside, minutes later, Steve came out "She dumped me." he said automatically. "Ha-ha I knew it!" yelled Hayley, Steve frowned, but Hayley smirked.

"Umm Roger, are you going to start driving or what?" asks Stan. "W-what, oh yeah, sorry I was sleeping." said Roger. "Great, now Francine thinks I forgot probably." says Stan. "Yeah, she probably did." says Roger, not helping. Roger drove really fast while somehow not getting stopped by the cops, and they pulled up into the driveway, Roger smashed into the garage in the process. "Oops," he laughed, jumping out of the car, Stan followed. "Surprise, honey!" yelled Stan, handing it to her. "Oh Stan, thats wonderful." she opened the box. "Thank you, w-why would you but this?" she asked. "Umm, our anniversary, don't you remember?" asked Stan. "Oh to be honest, I forgot." She laughed.

Hayley and Steve arrived back in the house. "How did it go, honey?" Francine was directing this question to Steve. "She dumped me!" yelled Steve angrily. "Oh, well thats too bad." she answered. "Yeah it is," said Hayley, but she coulden't stop laughing. "Hayley honey, be nice to Steve." said Francine. Roger laughed. "I-i'm sorry, it's just this is such overused things happening." he laughed more. "Oh! Oh! I get the ending line again! What should I say. Umm I want to have sex with Francine." said Klaus.

 ** _-ends-_**


End file.
